oh gosh,tuition
by emoweirdoCOOKIEMONSTAA
Summary: Hibari Keriko is terrible at academics, unlike her brother Kyouya. One night, Reborn visits her and requests for her to tutor Tsuna. What could this messed up plan bring? Would Keriko manage to pull through with a bunch of rowdy boys known as the tenthgeneration vongola family. Would Tsuna pull through the tests? or would both of the dame people sink down to the depths of failure?
1. Chapter 1

Title: So Much for Standards

**Hey hey everybody! Da cookie monstaa is here! This is my first fanfic so it's really scary to have people read it. I personally think this fic is rather bizarre, and it kinda got inspired by a daydream. So to make it a good experience, I recommend you imagine yourself as Keriko here. **

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn at all! Enjoy!**

"Argh! This is seriously getting on my nerves!" I stared at the numbers on my worksheet, grabbing my hair and pulling it, extremely frustrated. It was almost 12 midnight and I was still stuck on the same question I had started on 30 minutes ago.

I was still trying to mentally equate some numbers when…"Ah, it seems you are doing well, Hibari Keriko-san." A voice suddenly said.

I froze, Dad and Mom were out on their anniversary date, Nii-chan was only supposed to be back from Italy at 1.30am, and Lisa and Kiro were sleeping over at Gran's and Gramp's place. **Why** on **earth** would I hear a **voice** behind me?!

"W-who are you?" I said, not daring to look around.

"My name is Reborn, and I have come to get you." The voice squeaked eerily.

I turned around swiftly just to stare into two big black eyes.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed, scrambling backwards. "  
W-Who the heck are you? What are you doing in my house? How did you get in? W-Wha-…" I trailed off, realizing that the creepy person (or ghost…) was in fact a tiny kid, looking not more than the age of 5.

"I came in through the window, Baka-Keri." Said Reborn indifferently.

My jaw dropped and my mood swung, just as I was about to angrily take the kid and fling him out of the window, a tonfas blocked my way.

"N-Nii-chan?" I said shocked, turning to look at him. There was my bro, standing there as if nothing was wrong. "You were supposed to come back at 1.30! Why didn't you tell me?" I said, now flinging my energy at him, whacking his shoulder hard.

"I told mom and dad. They called you but it seemed like your phone was switched off." Oh… right… I slapped my forehead. Of course, my phone was being charged and I had not switched it on. Damn my forgetful self.

Nii-chan just smirked at my reaction and turned to Reborn, "akambo, you have come to tell her about the tutoring?" Reborn nodded and Nii-chan left to his own room.

"So, what is this situation really about?" I asked, after I had calmed down.

"Well, you do know that you're brother is part of a mafia family right?" he asked first, before sipping some tea from the cup I gave him.

"What?!" I exclaimed, half choking on my tea. I looked at Reborn wide-eyed.

"Reborn! You did not have to be so straightforward!" a random voice shouted from the door. I turned to see who was there and my eyes fell on a short teenager with spiky brown hair. His eyes like a baby's. The boy stalked up to Reborn and said, "Please let me do the explaining." He looked really tired and frustrated. Reborn did not respond when suddenly a sleep bubble appeared from his nose. Inflating and deflating steadily. "He fell asleep!" The boy and I exclaimed together.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright! You should not go into people's houses by yourselves! Especially Hibari's! Although I'd pound him to pulp before he even reaches you!" a taller boy with collar-length silver hair barged in, holding lighted dynamites.

"Maa maa, Gokudera. Tsuna can handle himself." A super tall boy with short spiky black hair sauntered in, a baseball bat hung behind his back.

" WOW! This house is cool TO THE EXTREME!" a guy with short silver hair and a tape across his nose shouted, barging into the house, hands in a boxing stance.

What. The. Heck. I sat there looking at the four, mouth slightly ajar, absolutely dumbfounded.

" Hey, if you guys keep crowding here and don't scram soon, I'll **bite you to death**." Said Nii-chan, suddenly appearing at the middle of the stairs, tonfas at the ready.

"Hiiiiieee! It's Hibari-san!" The boy who I assumed to be Tsuna squealed. The one supposedly Gokudera stood protectively in front of him, eyeing Nii-chan carefully.

"Pfft." I said, my hand covering my mouth smiling, before bursting out into laughter. "Ahahahahahaha! I'll bite you to death? What kind of catchphrase is that Nii-chan? Never heard you say that before! It's so cute! Ahahaha I can't stop laughing!"

The four boys that just came in stared at me in disbelief. Seems they finally realized I was even there. "What?" I said stopping abruptly, scowling at them.

"Did-Did you just laugh at Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked fearfully.

"Y-Yabe…" The tall boy stuttered. (I still 'don't know' his name yet!)

"This is bad to the extreme.." the boxer dude sweatdropped.

-_-" " well **yeah**... Why not?" I asked, directing my answer and question to Tsuna. I looked at Nii-chan. He looked really tired and grumpy. I sighed and stood up, poured some tea into a cup and brought it to Nii-chan. "here, go back up to your room and sleep." Nii-chan stared at it for some time before taking it and walking back up.

The group was watching my every move. I whipped around and glared at the boys before stalking up to them and pushing them all into the living room.

"Sit" I ordered. They all sat down obediently. "heyy… not bad…" I smirked to myself and sat down as well, cross-legged. They stared. "What?" I said, looking at myself. "Oh. I wasn't brought up here in Japan. Sorry. I'm too tired to change my position. Can I just sit like this?" I asked nonchalantly. They just nodded. "You may now introduce yourselves. Starting from you." I said cheerfully, pointing at Tsuna, my attitude taking a 180 turn.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as dame Tsuna. 14 years old. I'm not good at everything. Especially math..." said Tsuna, looking defeated.

"I feel you bro.. I failed math last year. Got pounded by Nii-chan." I said sympathetically, letting my mood drop at the last sentence. Tsuna looked up at me delighted that someone understands him. (eye shine time)

"Gokudera Hayato. 15 years old. The super smart right hand man of Jyuudaime." Gokudera said smugly.

"I love your hair! I've **always** wanted to bleach my hair that colour! :P" I said, twirling my own curly boycut hair. A small tinge of pink ghosted over Gokudera's face at the compliment.

"Yo! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! I love baseball and suck at math too!" he said grinning, holding his hand up with the intention to high five me. "Awright!" I said, slapping his hand hard, grinning as well. I thought I heard gokudera mutter something like "baseball idiot."

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme! I love extreme stuff and boxing to the EXTREEEME!" He shouted.

"Alright, alright! I get it! Nii-chan's still here in this house you know!" I shout whispered. Ryohei abruptly stopped and muttered that keeping quiet sucked to the extreme. "Ok my turn, I'm Hibari Keriko. 14 years old. Sister of the oh so terrible Hibari Kyoya. Loves food. Nummy~ Now we're done, tell me your reason of arrival."

"The reason we're here today is to request you to teach Tsuna math." Said Reborn who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

I blinked at him. "EHHH?! But I'm terrible at math!" I exclaimed, shaking my head furiously.

"Exactly, that means you're on the same wavelength as him. That way, when you teach him, you'll learn at the same time." Said Reborn.

"But why not Nii-chan? He's smart." I asked Tsuna. "Too scary!" "Gokudera?" "Kinda scary and demanding." He whispered so Gokudera wouldn't hear. "Reborn?" "He bombs you for a wrong answer!" "How did you even know me in the first place?" I asked.

"I asked Hibari if he knew anyone of this standard. So he told me." Reborn answered sarcastically.

"Nii-chan that traitor! Fine! Be that way! I'll prove myself not to be some dumb person!" I huffed.

Tsuna's eyes glimmered with hope and I knew there was no turning back.

I sighed in defeat and looked at the wall clock: 1.30am. " By the way, you guys wanna sleep here tonight? I mean, this **is** at the edge of namimori town." The guys looked at me weirdly but being very fatigued, they thus ignored the fact that this was a house with Nii-chan in it, and nodded.

I led them up to my room to take extra futons and clothes. "Believe it or not, Nii-chan sometimes has his old elementary school friends come over for a stay so I must make sure there are spare clothes, undergarments and all, just in case." I said, tossing them each a pack of clothes.

*in all their minds they picture disciplinary committee people guarding Hibari while he sleeps*

After showing them the toilet to wash up, I went down to the living room to set up the futons.

**Nobody's****POV**

"Ne, she's totally not what I'd expected from Hibari's sister! She's so different and much more pleasant!" Yamamoto said when they were waiting for Tsuna to finish showering.

"Yeah! I know right! She's so weird to the extreme! I like her! :D" Ryohei scream-whispered so Keriko wouldn't hear.

"Che, but she's related to Hibari so she is a threat to Jyuudaime." Gokudera snapped.

" She's nice and understands how I feel about math!" Tsuna said excitedly, coming out of the bathroom.

(A/N: this part is kinda 'overflattering' since it's just compliments but I hope it doesn't bother you guys xD)

After all had finished washing up, they happily went back down to the living room. Just as they stepped into the room, ready to fall into the soft futons and sleep, they saw Keriko, fast asleep, between two of the futons marked ''Yamamoto's" and ''Gokudera's".

"uhhh… now what?" yamamoto said giving an awkward smile.

Uhh… so yeah! please review and tell me how you think about it it's probably gonna update reeeaally slowly if I continue though.. sorry! ^^"

Regards, emoweirdoCOOKIEMONSTAA… wait I spelt it correct right? xP


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey there everybody :) soooo sorry for the long wait... Thank you for favouriting and following my story :D when I saw the notifications i was brought to tears ( literally. Then I screenshot-ed it and spammed all my friends xD)

Okok I should start. Enjoy! I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn at all!

"Right... Now what do we do?" Yamamoto said rubbing the nape of his neck nervously.

"Uh duh, you sleep beside her...? I mean, unless you can carry her up. DUH. "Bimbo cosplayed reborn said with a heavy accent.

"What? She's so tall! And probably only Yamamoto can- the hell?!" Gokudera snapped while turning to Yamamoto. Only to find him gone from his side and about to snuggle in to the futon next to Keriko.

"C'mon gokudera, it's only one night. It's not like we're gonna do anything to her... I'm *yawn* so tired already..." Tsuna mumbled, eyes already not focusing and drooping. He looked over to Keriko and said sleepily," ehehehe ^^" she must've been so tired to be able to fall asleep here. Such a strong girl." Before dozing off.

Gokudera just stood there frozen to the spot. Looking at all his fellow family members acting so indifferent. Ryohei was already snoring in the corner. " but it's indecent! Jyuudaime! I might have to disobey you-" *Clunk* *thud*

"Shaddup already ahodera! *snore*" apparently Ryohei had stood up And punched gokudera in his sleep. Gokudera fainted due to the impact and fell face first into his futon.

"No... My... Chocolate..." Keriko mumbled in her sleep. She felt chilly so she flipped to her side to grab a pillow to hug onto. Only to, (of course) hug onto gokudera who was still lying face down into the futon. In her half slumber, she moved to hug gokudera closer and in the process caused gokudera to turn to his side, facing her. She snuggled into his chest and sighed with satisfaction before falling back into dream wonderland.

Gokudera, surprisingly a deep sleeper, felt a warm 'blanket' next to him so he too snuggled up to the warmth. That is, until he felt something clutching his shirt did he snap his eyes open and look sharply downwards. only to see a large furry head of something. In the dark, it looked like a gigantic spider cooked by Bianchi. So naturally, gokudera freaked out and pushed Keriko away. He only realized it was Keriko when he saw her face under that horrifying bed head.

"Whu-whu-whut happwnd?" Gokudera slurred. Apparently, the hit from Ryohei had made gokudera groggy and changed his personality from grumpy and arrogant to silly and gay( no, not in that way).

"Chocolate... No... Don't go back to choco land..."Keriko mumbled in her sleep.

"Pfft? Chocolate? Oh this is so entertaining. I could use it as blackmail if she dares try to get unnecessarily close to jyuudaime." Gokudera smirked lazily. He lay down and faced Keriko, propping his head onto his hand and waited for anymore funny phrases to come out of her mouth.

"Noo... Don't kill me! I didn't do anything!" Keriko mumbled, more urgent now.

"Hahaha! What's she doing in her dream? Getting chased by a gigantic chocolate bar?" Gokudera chuckled to himself.

"Someone! Save me! Please...!" Keriko said with a strained voice and tears had started to form at the corner of her eyes."

Gokudera frowned. "Is she having a nightmare? Sounds quite terrible." He reached forward to shake Keriko's shoulder. But just when he touched her shoulder, Keriko flinched away and stuck out her hands in attempt to keep the perpetrator in her dreams away. "No! Stay away! Don't come nearer!"

"Shhh... It's ok..." Gokudera murmured and slowly patted her head. He remembered that when he was little, he would be scared to come out from under the piano when there was a thunderstorm and his teacher would hug him and pat his head to calm him down. Keriko still flinched at first but soon enough, her breathing steadied and no more tears were formed. Gokudera wiped her tears away and brushed some stray hairs away from her face

"Seems like you're not that strong after all eh?" Gokudera murmured. He snuggled up to Keriko and pulled the blanket over them both, hugging Keriko tightly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you.." He instinctively kissed her forehead as parents usually do to their kids before falling into a peaceful sleep. That night, he slept very deeply as an endearing warmth he had never felt before surrounded his heart.

Two hours later 3 am...

"Ugh, what happened? My head is throbbing..." Gokudera moaned as he sat up after regaining his consciousness. He looked around while rubbing the lump on his head before his eyes landed onto Keriko, who was hugging his waist fast asleep.

Gokudera flushed a deep red and started to push Keriko away, utterly failing at it. "H-hey, move it...! What's with this crazy death grip she has on me?" Thankfully, (noo!) Keriko loosened her grip to scratch her head. "Mmnn... Ice cream.. Uni... Corns... Rainbows..." Keriko mumbled in her sleep before rolling over to the other side towards Yamamoto.

"Phew, that was creepy." Gokudera sighed with relief. That is, until Keriko suddenly brought Yamamoto's arm up and used his upper arm as a pillow. She then snuggled into his chests and clutched his shirt as well. Yamamoto in turn reacted in his sleep and put his other arm around Keriko's waist. That brought gokudera back to his senses. " what is HE doing?! Touching her like that! That freakin' baseball idiot! He's always acted nice to everybody but in fact he's a player! Stealing what's min-jyuudaime's." he stumbled at the end blushing at what he had intended to say. He subtly realized how well those two fit. They had similar interests and personalities. Their bodies fit like a jigsaw puzzle. Even their height difference was perfect for a couple.

He flopped back down onto to his futon and turned away from the two, a pang of something made him feel sad and miserable. With that, he sighed with defeat and fell into a troubled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everybody! I've uploaded another chapter… there is some ooc here… I TRIED D: so yeah please review and help me improve thank you!

Chapter 2: Morning scare

Keriko's POV

"Ahh! Hibari-san! I'm sorry we didn't mean to sleep in your house last night! It's just that Keriko-chan invited us to sleep here and since we were too tired we…HIEEEE! " Tsuna's voice sounded muffled and I struggled to keep the sound out by pulling the pillow over my head hard.

"Stop crowding around my house, Herbivores." Kyoya growled.

The rustling of bed sheets were heard and I felt the pillow being pulled from me. I ignored it at first and held on tight to my pillow. Then I felt the cold metal tonfas poke my cheeks to wake me. I groaned frustrated and sat up quickly before taking the pillow and chucking it Nii-chan's face. I scowled at the blurry outline of Nii-chan and said sleepily, "Don't bother me when I'm sleeping." Nii-chan just sighed and walked out of the room. I slumped back down into the sheets pulling some random blanket over my head and started to doze off again.

"Hey woman! That's my blanket!" I heard Gokudera shout from a faraway place. Well I thought it was faraway until I felt the blanket yanked off me. I snapped my eyes open and turned to Gokudera. The feeling of sleepiness and the morning sun in my eyes was making me more and more pissed off. I put my face directly in front of his until our noses touched and said dangerously," I said: Don't. Bother me. When. I'm. Sleeping. DESU." Gokudera's face turned paler than he already was and inched back at every emphasis I made. He nodded meekly and handed me back the blanket. I smirked at his response and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around me and making my way up to my room. _I'll get better sleep there_, I thought.

Nobody's POV

"Well, someone's sassy." Yamamoto said, sweatdropping.

"She's scary like Hibari-san in the morning. Note taken." Tsuna said dumbfounded.

Gokudera just sat there replaying the scary encounter in his mind. A slight feeling of pleasure since he got to be as close to Keriko as Yamamoto had been to her last night.

Everybody was in the state of shock when suddenly Ryohei's stomach growled. "Aagh! I'm hungry to the extreme!" He ran out of the room shouting," Keriko-chan! Wake up! I'm hungry!"

A few seconds of silence passed before a shout of "What? You can't cook? Oh but I'm so hungry! I'll have to get kyoko-chan to teach you cooking to the extreme!" came from upstairs.

He pounded back downstairs, dragging drowsy Keriko along with him.

"We're going to your pop's store takeshi! Let's go!" He said while rushing out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey wait! Onii-san! You're still in pajamas!" Shouted Tsuna running after Ryohei, which resulted in the whole group running after him, leaving Kyoya at the dining table more pissed off than ever.

If you were walking around the Namimori neighbourhood, you might've seen a group of kids running towards the local sushi store only clad in pajamas. And maybe a teenage guy dressed in a traditional school uniform advancing at them from behind with tonfas at the ready…

30minutes later,Keriko's POV

"Man… you know you didn't need to lug me all the way here… we could've just gotten something at the convenience store…" I sighed, resting my chin on the table. I glanced around. We were at yamamoto's dad's restaurant. A really cozy place situated along a neighbourhood lane. I can't believe I did not find this place sooner!

"No way! When in Rome, do everything to the extreme!" shouted Ryohei. He was sitting next to me bouncing up and down like some hyperactive kid.

"Uh… I don't think that's correct Ryohei onii-san…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Well here you go kids!" yamamoto's dad said while laying the table with an enormous amount of sushi. I warily picked up a piece as the boys beside me stuffed their mouths. "ahh…m" I took a bite of the sushi. Wow! The sushi here was awesome! It has been long since I've tasted such scrumptious sushi!

I quickly forgot about the big complaint that I had planted in my head. As you all know, I was dragged here in my half slumber this fine Saturday morning… to have breakfast. I don't know about you but, usually I would just have a piece of bread and a glass of milk. But here I am anyway, eating a whole sushi set. Ugh I'm so gonna regret this later on.

"So, Keriko-san-" I cut him off. With a full mouth, I imitated the southern accent and said,"nu uh- you ain't callin' me Keriko-san no more. Call me keri-chan or Keriko or keri of whatever. Anything BUT Keriko-san. It's too formal."

Tsuna must've felt so awkward, "ok.. keri-chan.. hehehe ^^" sounds kinda weird considering your so much taller than me…" ahahahaha! Yeah I'm 168cm. -.- just as tall as my brother.

"how dare you say the jyuudaime is short! I'll bomb you up!" gokudera snapped, blocking Tsuna from me bombs at the ready.

"maa maa gokudera, tsuna will grow! Maybe since Keriko hugged onto me last night, touching tsuna more would pass him my 'tall cells' and make him grow!" yamamoto exclaimed.

"Umm yamamoto? That is like, the dumbest deduction ever. Wait what? I HUGGED onto you?!" I screeched, wide-eyed.

"Ahaha yeah! Didn't you know?" yamamoto said somewhat awkwardly.

I blushed furiously. "i-I'm so sorry.. I j-just tend to hug on to things when I sleep…" I stuttered, not wanting to make eye contact.

"huh! You don't say…" gokudera muttered from the side.

"eh? Did I hug onto you too?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers that he'll say no.

"yeah! did you know how disgusted I felt? Having this random girl hugging onto me like some leech." burst out gokudera. His face immediately flushed red, I can't imagine how angry he must be. I scowled, secretly hurt that he had to say it so harshly.

"Are you sure about that?" reborn inquired, suddenly popping out of nowhere. He took out Leon shaped as a projector. Then the lights in the restaurant suddenly went dim. A silent clip of gokudera hugging and kissing Keriko on the head was played repeatedly.

"WH-WH-WHAT IS THIS?!" gokudera and I exclaimed in chorus. I turned to look at him and when we made eye contact, I looked away immediately. Feeling the blush rise up through the whole of my face.

The other customers where giggling and commenting while blushing slightly too.

"Wow nice going there gokudera." Yamamoto said in awe, adding a low whistle.

"oh and this is the part where keriko hugged yamamoto." Reborn added.

We watched the screen silently as another clip appeared and showed Keriko rolling over to hug yamamoto and yamamoto in turn hugging Keriko. Apparently reborn did not forget to add in the part where gokudera slumps down and turns away from them.

"Hyaa this is so embarrassing…" I muttered covering my face. I felt a dark aura appear from beside me.

"oi you herbivores. How dare you touch my sister…" Hibari held out his tonfas and slowly approached the two.

"Y-yabe…." Yamamoto sweatdropped rubbing the nape of his neck and inching backwards.

"i-I'm not scared of you! I-I am hurricane bomber Hayato y-you know!" gokudera stuttered. Shuffling backwards.

"KAMIKOROSU!" (oh my, personality change…)Hibari roared before leaping over the table and chasing after the already fleeing yamamoto and gokudera.

If you had been walking around namimori neighbourhood, you might've felt this sudden chill in the air as you see two guys being chased by a tonfas-wielding psychopath with an overwhelming dark aura about him…


End file.
